


Twelve

by Kalloway



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Turn it up.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'thunderstruck'

Well, he'd certainly done a interesting deed. Jazz wondered if Prowl would bother scolding him or realize that he'd just been the messenger. 

Besides, Wheeljack had been intrigued by the information Jazz had offered. The volume was completely on Wheeljack. The amplifier was, too. Jazz certainly, unfortunately, didn't have anything that went _that_ loud. Probably went all the way to _twelve_. 

Which meant the place was rocking, nobody could hear what curiosity Wheeljack was actually working on, and Jazz could mostly claim innocence. 

He hadn't named a band after Earth's transmission currents or a famous inventor... 

Good thing they rocked.


End file.
